


Love is Blind

by rubiuslut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blind Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiuslut/pseuds/rubiuslut
Summary: Love is patient, love is disinterested.Love is optimistic, love is kind.Love is jealous, love is selfish.Love is despair, love is blind.AU where Harry is blind; Louis is his neighbor.





	1. Guide

OMEGAVERSE GUIDE

 

Society is divided into three genders: alpha, beta and omega. They have very particular differences, especially between alphas and omega, the two extremes of the hierarchy.

Something that should be clarified is that the Alpha / Beta / Omega of each individual is like a part of this, it can be defined as their animal side, and they may not agree with this instinct. A very clear example is that if a pacific alpha is challenged by another alpha, the Alpha of this individual forces him to accept the challenge. It is because their animal instincts are controlling their rational part.

 

**Alphas**

They are the ones who are at the top of the three genres. The alpha, whether male or female, has the ability to fertilize a male or female omega, because they have male sexual organs, internal (in the case of alpha women) or external male alpha; the normal in them.

Another feature of the alpha, is based on the canids, is that they have a kind of knot or a protuberance at the base of their limbs, which swells inside the omega once the alpha reaches orgasm, which causes the alpha and the omega are knotted for a while, since it is impossible to remove the member in that state until the inflammation subsides.

They, like the omega, have a period of heat, one that happens every six months and lasts about twenty-four hours. [Although this may vary depending on the author]

In terms of characteristics, alpha are strong and large, they may or may not be aggressive. They have a great instinct for protection, they want to provide and be the head of the family. They are territorial, three of their senses (smell, hearing and sight) are very developed.

They also have "The Voice", it has different names, but very similar like command voice, alpha voice and derivatives. The point is that when they speak with this voice, they have a reaction of complete submission in the omega, and even in the beta or alpha younger or less powerful.

An alpha has more power than another when it is considered that it is physically impossible to beat him, his voice is more developed, or is in a greater range, whether social, political or economic.

 

**Betas**

Basically beta are equal to ordinary humans. Men have male reproductive organs and women have female reproductive organs, so only they can get pregnant. Their odors are the normal smells of humans, which they themselves can barely distinguish, as they are soft and notorious compared to the smells of omega or alpha.

They have the free choice to form a relationship with any of the three genres, of course procreate is easier between two beta than between a beta and an alpha, or that in a pair of beta and omega, it is not impossible, but difficult. Just as nobody states that two beta parents can not get an omega or alpha descendant. The condition of the parents does not influence that of the children, besides that the gender of these is not known until they reach puberty and have their first heat. [In gender it does not refer to male or female, but to whether the person is alpha, beta or omega. For this reason, a heterosexual relationship would be a relation of an alpha and an omega, just to cite an example. A homosexual relationship would be that of an alpha with another alpha and omega with omega]

 

 

**Omegas**

Both males and females, have female reproductive devices (uterus and ovaries), and are perfectly capable of conceiving as long as they are fertilized by an alpha and rarely a beta. This is where of course the MPREG enters (male pregnancy) because they are highly fertile.

However, the omega have a very important feature that is the zeal that occurs every three months and lasts three days approximately (time varies according to the writers) in which their hormone levels soar and they are strongly needed to look for an alpha for "mate" with him. That's when the Omega side is released, they need mating and their pheromones report this to the nearby alpha or beta, this is also where their fertility increases.

The omega, like the alpha, give off a very characteristic smell that allows them to identify each other, due to the pheromones they expel. It is during the time of the heat where they increase in such a way that the alpha is able to notice the zeal in them. Like the alpha, they also express emotions with their smell.

The omega males do have penises, they have their member that is normally ignored since they focus more attention on the anus, because it is more sensitive and this is where they have sex.

The omega secrete their own lubricant, this serves so that they do not feel a great magnitude of pain when they are penetrated or the alpha knot expands inside, although it is also a very erogenous zone, which reacts to the slightest stimulus (depending on the sensitivity of the omega).

This is where the suppressors come in, some pills specialized in helping the omega in two things: hiding its aroma and avoiding getting pregnant. Depending on writers there are two options: there are suppressors for the smell and separate contraceptive pills or both effects in one. If an alpha is courting an omega it is ill considered that it uses suppressors, but it depends on the couple and what the alpha decides or decides in many cases. It is worth mentioning that they are highly expensive.

  
The omega have a special call to their alpha, it is completely involuntary and causes the alpha in question to have an immense need to protect the omega. It is a weak moan that is expelled by the omega in situations of fear or danger.

Supposedly they tend to be calm and submissive, they take care of the children. But as with the alpha, this is the stereotype and they do not have to follow it.

Currently it is not very common and has been lost, but originally when an omega became pregnant this builds a nest. This nest is no more than a room or a place where they store belongings (clothes, stuffed animals, blankets) with the smell of their loved ones (family or more common, couple) so that this constantly remains around them, that gives them comfort and tranquility for when the birth of the puppies arrives. The omegas can act very defensive around the nests, so much so that there are times that they do not let even their own partners enter. If the omega does not give the necessary permission to a person and it enters, the omega can get to enter into depression because they are considered useless in their omega function taking care of the place where their puppies will be born. While the omega enters into a crisis it issues the call to the alpha, which I mentioned earlier, and this upon seeing his partner in such a state is capable of killing anyone who desecrated the nest. There have been cases in which the couple themselves mistakenly enter the nest before the omega has finished it. Given this situation, the omega's reaction varies since its alpha being the one who has committed the invasion they manage to calm down before thanks to its smell, but that does not eliminate the feeling of discomfort of the omega with itself. As I mentioned, this is not usually common because in the current stories the omegas give birth in hospitals.

 

**Bonds**

This part is highly important. The bonds, connections or unions are based on the alpha bites the omega in the neck until it leaves a mark that never disappears. That means that the omega has been claimed and is now unconditionally linked to the alpha. If the union occurs between two betas has the same effect. However, there is no link between a beta and an omega or alpha, between two alphas or between two omegas. The bonds don't depend on love, they don't change if they don't love each other, the effect is the same. 

Supposedly these bonds should last forever, but there is the ability to break the bond due to the death of one of the two or because the alpha decides to end it.

There are connections so strong that both sides can feel what the other member of the couple even if they are in different places.

The alpha breaks the bond if it claims another omega. An alpha can have the number of partners you want, however, you can not bite several people without breaking the bond with the previous one. If the omega does not agree is not relevant, as they are deprived of many decisions because of their omega status.

When we speak of a broken bond, it is very common that both sides join in a deep depression, this is because the bond unites both parts physically and mentally. As they move away, they feel a void so great that they do not have the strength to continue, many end up dying in these conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a sunny afternoon in the huge city of Los Angeles. The sun shines brightly, leaving that sensation of itching on the skins of those who are exposed to it. The month of July began, welcoming hundreds of tourists. It was quite normal to see lots of people on the street with their digital cameras in their hands and an exaggerated amount of sunblock on their faces.

The hot and radiant summer as well as the bohemian buildings are the main attraction of Southern California. The Angelenos are accustomed to seeing excessive magnitudes, considering this as a city of rapid growth.

Every corner of the world is populated by alphas, betas and omegas. Normally, the alphas tend to perform jobs linked to politics, the armed forces, the great sciences or the police, therefore, they have the greatest number of benefits. In contrast, omegas tend to play insignificant roles as housewives, nurses, teachers, among others. Usually, some of them simply chose to take care of their family, so they are very jealous, protective, loving and kind to the rest.

Louis, a twenty-year-old omega, has been living in a nice building for a couple of years. He lives alone in his apartment, because his family did not like the idea of moving to another country and leaving his home, work and friendships in Doncaster. He usually visits them with constancy, in any way; takes advantage of the festivities and birthdays to take a flight to his hometown.

He works as a teacher in a kindergarten, because kids fascinate him. He always brings out his protective and loving side with his students; it is an instinct that the vast majority of omegas have.

•••

 

"Hi, Jeffrey! Will you attend the party tonight? "Louis asks enthusiastically, raising his hand momentarily to the receptionist of the building where he has lived for a couple of years.

"Tomlinson! Of course, I would not miss any of your parties! "He adds with laughter, leaving a couple of letters on his desk. "I'll see you in a few hours!"

Louis smiles and walks calmly to the elevator, because his apartment is fourteenth and he does not want to lose his breath climbing steps. He enters the narrow elevator with mirrors inside and before he could press the button marked with the number 14, a hand hits the doors with weakness. It scares him a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," murmurs a brown-eyed boy. He does not recognize him. Beside him was a man with sunglasses and short hair. "Are you sure you want to go alone?" He now talks to the tall man by his side.

"Yes, Liam. I'll be fine, now go, you'll be late for your audition." Louis listens clearly. His voice is deep and makes his skin bristles. Surely an alpha. Liam smiles and slaps his shoulder before going down the hall. An awkward silence sets in

"Uhm, what floor are you going to?" Louis dares to ask him. The boy turns to him and smiles at him.

"Floor nine, please." He responds timidly. The blue eye is tilted to press the button marked with the number nine and the doors close. He is curious about this man with a fair complexion and disheveled hair. He wears glasses where the light does not reach, but his doubt resolves when he sees a two-colored cane in his left hand.

That man is blind and incredibly cute.

The elevator stops after a couple of seconds set in an uncomfortable silence along with minor blows against one of the walls in a sign of despair. The metal doors open, leaving them facing an empty and cold corridor. In the air an atypical aroma is perceived, like the hodgepodge of vanilla essence with marshmallow.

Louis stays inside the elevator and watches Harry for a few seconds, until he walks slowly out of it. He remains static, apparently thinking about what to do next, and then moves his cane across the floor to begin walking in the corridor covered by a long, bright green carpet. The blue-eyed man is mentally torn between helping him or not, should he do it?

He clears his throat and opens his mouth. "Do you need help?"

Harry stops, turns his face to the boy in a high-pitched voice and nods a smile. Louis uselessly returns the gesture and leaves the elevator to walk next to him. "In what apartment do you live?"

 "The 17-I" Says with evident shyness, moving his cane to the sides. "I know it's one of the last, but I always get confused, because I've only been living here for a couple of days." Explains. Louis watches him with interest, not moving away from his side.

Harry exudes a pleasant essence; splendid as that of field flowers, but strong. Territorial. He has to wrinkle his nose a little when he perceives the aroma unexpectedly. They both walk unhurriedly, listening to the sound of the soles of their shoes striking the carpet. When Louis sees the white door marked with 17-I, he stops, positioning Harry in front of her.

The boy with glasses takes a key from his pocket with his right hand and with his left hand touches the bolt to place the small metal inside of it. When he turns his wrist a little to the left, they both hear the door open without any difficulty. Louis wonders if Harry was born with this condition or simply was a misfortune of life; however, he remains silent.

Harry holds out his hand to his side, where he perceives the presence of the boy who helped him, and that takes Louis off guard, who corresponds the gesture with a bit of grief.

"Thanks for helping me, could I know your name, please?" Question with kindness.

"My name is Louis" He sputtered without letting go of his hand. "Was nothing."

"Not everyone would have done it, my name is Harry." Replies, separating and remaining in the threshold of the door. "Please let me really thank you. Do you think we can go out and have a drink sometime?"

And Louis really thinks about it. The man is nice, attentive and seems to be a pretty friendly person. It was just a gesture of thanks, after all. Before he could respond to his suggestion, Harry interrupted him.

"Also, it would be nice to talk to someone over here besides my partner Liam. What do you say?" Harry adds between laughs. Louis wants to laugh too because he has realized that he really knows how to persuade people. It is a charm.

"Okay, Harry, I accept your invitation." He yields. A pretty and wide smile is drawn on Harry's face, marking small dimples on his skin, on the side of the corners of his opulent lips.

"Great, do you think the cafeteria in front of the building it's a good place, mmh, tomorrow?" Louis remains silent and tries not to laugh again. Harry, not receiving any response, speaks again. "Did that sound very desperate?"

Now is when he releases a small laugh. Harry thinks it's a nice and nice melody for his ears. "Not at all, tomorrow would be pretty good, really, what time can you go?"

"I have all day tomorrow free, any time will be fine."

"At five o'clock?"

"Perfect, then I'll be there."

"Okay." He speaks with his cheeks flushed. He slides his fingers through his hair to accommodate a pair of rebellious strands that have ended up covering his forehead. "I must retire now, nice to meet you, Harry."

"Nice to meet you, too. Have a nice day." He says goodbye, entering his apartment and closing the door behind him. The blue-eyed man sighs heavily, analyzing what has just happened.

He just met an incredibly handsome and kind man.

Accepting going out with someone simply by knowing their name was something that years ago he would have refused to do immediately. Of course, when he moved to the city of Los Angeles, things changed a lot. Starting with living in such a large and crowded place, at first was a difficult task because it was difficult for him to adapt and trust the people around him, but with the passage of time, he knew lots of nice people for his work, their neighbors and employees of the building.

It could be said that Louis is a very outgoing, friendly and fun person. Or at least the people around him often told him that.

On the other hand, Harry is a boy who had just spent a few days in the huge hot and crowded city of the US state. He lives with his lifelong best friend, Liam, whom he met since he was six years old, since he was one of his neighbors in Chelsea, in the United Kingdom. From that year, both became inseparable, so, when both gained their independence, they decided to travel around the world; This was a goal they had in common since they were young. That's how they decided to stop in that elegant and beautiful building. Liam became a great support for Harry since his condition would not have allowed him to do so many of the things he has achieved so far, and that was, of course, one of the things that Harry most appreciated from his partner.

Now he had met a kind boy with a beautiful voice, and now he wondered how all this new experience would go...


End file.
